


Vanity

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Black-Red Vacillation, Blindfolds, Blood, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Gun play, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, The Sub Comforts the Dom, Top Drop, Wax Play, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri and Jake have their usual rumpus, but things suddenly change, which leaves Kankri feeling desolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spockandawe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/gifts).



The lights were dimmed in the respite block, the only illumination coming from the candles lit around the concupiscent platform- their colors ranging from bright red to an emerald green. The setting was quiet, the room completely silent save for the hum of a husktop monitor under the desk that stood in the corner of the room. The silence stretched far and wide until the door suddenly burst open with a candy red-blooded troll leading a black-haired human into the room by a collar fit snugly around his neck. The mutant’s red eyes glowed, offering up a slightly sinister look to fit the mood for the scene he had set up with his human quadrant-mate, Jake English. Leading Jake to the concupiscent platform, the mutant, Kankri Vantas, sat him on the surface roughly, looking down at him with a frown gracing his face.

Jake looked up at him, his green shirt having been ripped down the middle, revealing his hairy, tan, and muscular torso. The two had gotten started in the main room of Kankri’s hive, smashing their lips together roughly, grabbing one another wherever they could reach while biting and scratching. Kankri had made the decision that he wanted to try something new when he slammed Jake against the wall, earning a soft moan of pain and pleasure from the human. He suddenly felt a hunger for something moving to much more black than their usual red romps. He decided then and there that he would make Jake his slave for the night. That was where the collar had come in, being secured around Jake’s neck. The two hadn’t exactly talked anything over prior, as nothing had been planned, but both were equally involved, showing anticipation for the activity to come.

Jake’s green eyes were bright with excitement and slight fear over Kankri’s behavior, as the mutant usually didn’t act in such a dominant manner, though he couldn’t complain in the slightest. In fact, Jake loved it. He loved being controlled and talked down to and only hoped Kankri would truly follow through with it all. It was usually Jake that dominated in the bedroom, so the change of pace and mannerisms was almost a relief for the man. He kept his hands pinned to his side, wanting to disobey and try to fight, but knowing it wasn’t the right moment to do so. He needed to be patient before he made Kankri fight for his ass.

“Strip for me,” Kankri commanded, crossing his arms, his narrow hip jutting out slightly. It was almost a comical pose and would have made Jake laugh if his cock weren’t already jumping to attention. He was a man that was almost constantly horny, but seeing the mutant standing in front of him looking down at him was almost too much to bear. Fuck, he nearly came in his shorts right then. However, he decided to do what Kankri said, sliding his shirt off and throwing it to the side before leaning back and yanking his khaki shorts off, discarding those as well. He then turned his attention back to the troll still standing before him, noting he held a pair of handcuffs in his hand, swinging them around. In his other hand, he held one of the candles, a smirk on his face.

“Put your hands behind your back,” Kankri muttered, his red eyes seeming to glow even more under the light of the candle. The smirk stayed on his face, not ceasing as he watched Jake do as he was told. He couldn’t lie, it felt good to be listened to. Kankri had grown used to being ignored his entire life, speaking when no one listened. Of course, he understood why no one really did. In the past, he had been so chaste and disgustingly annoying, so it was no wonder everyone turned the other cheek whenever he came around.

Once Jake had his hands behind his back, Kankri moved to him, placing the cuffs around his wrists and tightening them considerably before pushing him down onto the platform, earning a gasp from Jake. Kankri crawled on top of him, his hips resting against Jake’s. It was entirely obvious just how hard the latter was, though Kankri chose not to do anything about it aside from moving his hips slightly, forcing a moan from Jake’s lips as he did so. The man threw his head back, biting down on his bottom lip to keep potential noises at bay. Kankri, on the other hand, held the candle over the man’s body tilting it slightly and causing the wax to drip down onto his quadrant-mate’s chest.

The human gasped, unable to hold the sudden noise back at the sensation of wax on his body. It was extremely warm, but in a way he wasn’t used to. In fact, he loved the pain it brought. His cock twitched in response, pressing against Kankri’s black pants. The troll struggled to bite back a moan of his own at the hardened member against his ass. Instead, he tilted the candle more, watching as more of the wax dripped onto Jake’s torso, spilling into the crevices on his body before hardening into place, only to crack when Jake squirmed.

Pleased with the start of everything, Kankri set the candle to the side, his red eyes landing on one of Jake’s guns. The smirk on his face only growing, Kankri moved off of Jake, fetching the gun and moving back to his quadrant-mate. He cocked the gun, flicking the safety off. Fear filled Jake’s green eyes, though his cock twitched once again, pre-come leaking out of the tip. The thoughts of his own gun being inside of him, pounding against his prostate with the lasting threat of going off sent chills down his spine and warmth into the pit of his stomach. His breath picked up as Kankri climbed on top of him once more, running the barrel of the gun down Jake’s chest, his finger resting lazily on the trigger. Of course, he had no intentions of pulling it- he’d never consider doing such a thing to the other, but seeing the fear in Jake’s eyes sent a thrill through him. Knowing how in control he was pleased him to no end. By the end of everything, he wanted Jake to beg for mercy.

Jake trembled under the touch of the gun, the cool metal contrasted vastly against how the wax had felt upon hitting his body, but it wasn’t an unwelcome sensation. In fact, it was one he quite enjoyed. Jake tipped his head back once more, allowing Kankri to grasp the collar and pull him up, holding the gun to his throat before pressing his lips against against the other’s. The kiss was sloppy and wet, but it fit the scene well, not turning off either of them. Kankri broke away by pushing the other back down, pressing the gun to the other’s torso once more and traveling downward, the weapon hitting Jake’s cock eventually. The latter moaned loudly at the contact, his back arching slightly as Kankri took the feeling away.

Kankri chuckled softly, setting the gun to the side and grabbing a bottle of lube, squirting the thick liquid onto his digits and pressing them against Jake’s entrance. The male relaxed as best he could as Kankri pressed in, stretching his asshole and the rings of muscle slowly before pushing in fully and arching his fingers slightly. It took him a few seconds, but he hit Jake’s prostate, causing him to cry out in pleasure. Kankri continued moving, picking up the pace after awhile, scissoring his fingers until four could fit with ease. It was clear Jake wasn’t a virgin in that sense- either with dildos or someone else’s cock, Kankri wasn’t sure nor did he care. He took a look at Jake’s face as he moved his fingers in and out of him, seeing nothing but pleasure on the man’s face. With that in mind, he decided to continue, picking up the gun once more and applying a thick layer of lube before pressing that against his entrance as well. In the back of his mind, he knew what he was doing was dangerous, though it wasn’t fully registering at the same time. The pleasure and sense of vanity had overcome him, pushing him forward into doing the things he normally didn’t. In fact, in the past, he would have hated himself if he’d seen his future. Things were different now, though. Much different.

He pushed the gun in, Jake moaning out, his back arching slightly off the bed at the cool sensation as well as the feeling of something more inside of him. He almost couldn’t take it. His green eyes watched Kankri closely, who pushed the gun in further until it was sitting comfortably inside of him. His fists tangled into the sheets as he tugged slightly, moving his hips, signaling the fact that Kankri needed to begin moving the weapon. And he did just that, slowly moving the gun in and out of the others’s entrance slowly at first before picking up the pace. As he did so, his bulge began inching out of its sheath, pushing at his pants, begging to be let out. The mutant moaned at the friction, his head tilting back slightly as he continued moving the gun.

Unable to take anymore of it, Kankri took his free hand, pulling his pants down and freeing his writhing bulge before turning his attention back to Jake. With one hand still tending to the gun, the other wrapped around his cock, moving up and down the impressive length as he did so. The action caused Jake to moan again, his eyes closing as his head turned to the side, forcing his glasses to go crooked on his face.

“Oh, God, Kankri- yes, just like that,” Jake moaned softly, moving his hips once more. His cock began swelling as he drew closer to his orgasm, hips beginning to move faster as he became desperate for more.

“Ah, ah, ah. I didn’t say you could come, Jake,” he muttered, the smirk returning to his face as he pulled the gun out of Jake’s ass and set it to the side. He wasn’t about to make short of the night. No, he would force Jake to wait until he was ready. There was still so much more he could do. “Stay. Don’t you dare move,” Kankri commanded, making sure Jake would do as he asked before walking away and moving to his closet, pulling out a box that he thought he’d never use. Opening the lid revealed a whip, blindfold, nipple clamps, and a cock ring. He recalled purchasing the items long ago, when he did research on human coitus sweeps ago; he never thought he’d put any of them to use- at least, not until then.

Jake watched Kankri closely, thinking about striking then. He always loved putting up a fight, but his mind was telling him not to. He deserved a small break from fighting, after all, he did so much too often. No, he would let Kankri take the reigns and he’d take it like a pillow princess. Jake could see just how much his reactions were getting to the other, and he wasn’t about to stop and watch the reactions cease. His body yearned for more of the rough treatment, unused to it, but ready for more- a lot more.

Kankri returned to the other, the blindfold in one hand and the box in the other. He set the box on the table next to the concupiscent platform before turning to Jake and pulling the blindfold over his eyes, moving a hand in front of Jake’s face to make sure he couldn’t be seen. Once satisfied, Kankri then grabbed the nipple clamps, slowly running the tips down Jake’s body, watching him squirm slightly before attaching them to his nipples, earning a surprised gasp from the other. The mutant tightened the clamps slowly, waiting until Jake whimpered to know when to stop. When finished, he picked up the whip, slapping it on his hand and creating a loud sound throughout the room.

“Wh- what’s that?” Jake asked, voice wavering slightly and betraying just how nervous he was. Kankri considered putting a gag on him, though knew if Jake grew uncomfortable with the scenario, there would be no way to let him know, so he decided another route would be much better: verbal abuse to shut him up.

“Did I say you could speak, English? You only speak when you’re spoken to or when you’re too triggered to continue,” Kankri growled, his brow furrowing as he brought the whip down onto Jake’s thigh.

The man yelped, shying away from the whip and Kankri, his breath picking up for a moment from the surprise and pain of the whip. It didn’t take him long to relax once more, signaling the fact that Kankri was permitted to continue. “Do you understand me?” he asked, crossing his arms. He could feel his bulge continue writhing, trying to find some sort of tension or release, though Kankri was ignoring it entirely. He wanted to wait until he were close enough before pounding into Jake relentlessly. It would be the Grand Finale of sorts.

“Yes- yes, sir!” Jake whispered, his head tilting toward Kankri.

“Good.” Kankri brought the whip down once more, earning more than a few sequential yelps from Jake, though no signs of telling him to stop. He continued bringing the whip down on various areas of Jake’s body- his legs, torso, cock, and nipples. The yelps and whimpers coming from the man was like a symphony in Kankri’s ears; he simply couldn’t get enough of it.

When he grew tired of the whip, the mutant moved back to the box, picking up the cock ring. He moved back to Jake slowly, pumping his cock a few more times before slipping the ring on. Jake whined, making Kankri wonder if he’d ever had to endure the ring from someone else. If he had, he didn’t speak on it, following Kankri’s orders perfectly. His bulge began moving faster, leaking genetic material. He knew it wouldn’t be long before his nook began doing the same thing, which meant he would literally start fucking himself if his bulge wasn’t put into anything or if he weren’t fucked. But Kankri had absolutely no intentions of Jake’s dick going inside of him. No, things would be very different.

Using one hand to begin pumping his bulge to sedate it for the time being, Kankri used his other to grab Jake’s cock. He ran his hand up and down the length, watching as Jake slowly began falling apart, groaning in pain and pleasure. It was clear his dick was beginning to swell, starting to give him a case of blue balls. Kankri wondered if his quadrant-mate would have came if not for the cock ring. He refused to do anything about it however, as he pulled his hand away from his bulge, his gray skin covered with candy red genetic material, matching his blood color. His claws were sharpened to a point, something he began doing a few sweeps prior, so he knew they could be used as a device to get at Jake even more.

Resting the tips of his claws on Jake’s chest, he began pumping the man’s dick faster, listening to Jake’s groaning and moaning filling the room. The sounds were almost too much to bear, affecting Kankri more and more. His bulge began writhing again, not appreciating being ignored. Still, he chose not to do anything about his pesky appendage, instead running his claws down Jake’s torso. The action caused Jake to slink away, crying out. Kankri could only watch the blood blossom to the surface, mixing with his genetic material and pooling into the crevices of Jake’s torso- just as the candle wax had done. His body was covered in red, as if Jake were displaying his quadrant-mate’s blood color proudly.

“You like the pain, don’t you, slut?” Kankri growled, unsure if he were using the word ‘slut’ properly. He’d done his research, but it hadn’t been as extensive as he would’ve liked and, in the moment, he only cared about the insults, not what they meant exactly.

“Y-yes, sir,” Jake groaned, bucking his hips in time with Kankri’s thrusts.

Hearing Jake speak, the mutant couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled his pants down further, discarding his red turtleneck and positioning himself in-between Jake’s legs, his bulge pushing at his asshole. The human moaned once more, trying to relax his body as best as he could, excited for Kankri to actually fuck him with his writhing bulge. The mutant’s claws dug into the skin of Jake’s thighs, drawing more blood as he pushed in. The human beneath him moaned loudly as Kankri’s bulge moved further inside, wriggling around in ecstasy.

Kankri bit back a moan of his own, eyes closing for a moment as he got used to the feeling. Once he had, he began pounding into his quadrant-mate relentlessly, not bothering to wait properly. His head became clouded as the pleasure became his main focus. The only thing he could see was Jake beneath him, the only thing he could hear were his moans. It was euphoric and drove Kankri mad as he moved his hips, the sharp slap of skin against skin joining the sound of their moans, creating quite the symphony in the respite block.

It didn’t take long for Kankri to come, black dots filling his vision as his mouth hung open, body hanging over Jake’s as genetic material filled his ass, sloshing out the sides slightly. But he wasn’t done. Jake had come four or five times, his cock swelling due to the ring around it. He whined in pain, hardly feeling the pleasure, but not wanting it to stop. Fuck, he enjoyed the feeling despite how painful it was. He loved the way Kankri fucked him and tortured him so sensually.

“Do you want the cock ring off, hm?” Kankri asked, his voice low as he stared down at Jake.

“Please, sir. God, please,” Jake whined, turning his head from side to side.

The mutant smirked at the other. “Beg for it. Beg to come, slut.” While waiting for an answer, he began rubbing at Jake’s cock once more, looking down at watching as his genetic material oozed out of the human’s ass, dripping onto the floor below. It was a beautiful sight; one that made him want to fuck him again. Hell, Kankri still had more in him. He felt as if he could go on for sweeps.

“Please- please let me come, Kankri. I need it. I need it, sir,” Jake whined, sounding as if he were about to cry. His voice made Kankri’s bulge begin writhing all over again, demanding to be back in his ass.

“Do you deserve it?” the mutant asked as he bent down to pick up Jake’s gun. If he were going to continue fucking him, he wanted to spice things up.

“I don’t know, I don’t know! Please just let me come, my cock hurts,” Jake cried out, struggling against the handcuffs. “Please, sir, please!” As Jake spoke, Kankri applied another generous amount of lube to the gun, spreading it around on the weapon before positioning it at Jake’s entrance once more.

“Fine, I suppose you deserve it,” Kankri muttered, pushing the gun in. Jake gasped, biting at his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, not expecting to feel the coolness of the weapon inside his ass. In fact, he hadn’t expected to be fucked again. He simply wanted to come, his cock felt like it were about to burst.

After thrusting the gun in and out of Jake a few times, Kankri positioned his bulge against his quadrant-mate as well, taking a deep breath before pushing in along with the gun. Jake groaned loudly as the mutant began thrusting quickly, his breath picking up as he did so. The cool metal against his bulge was glorious; the appendage wrapped around it for a moment before writhing around, hitting Jake’s prostate. Kankri increased the pace slowly, torturing himself and the other as much as possible before pounding into him again, hand squeezing his cock before removing the ring.

Jake nearly screamed in relief as he came, come squirting out of the tip of his cock and onto his torso, stinging the cuts on his body. But he didn’t care, the only thing he could think of was the feeling of the release. Drool leaked out of his mouth and tears out of his eyes as he lost himself in the feeling, sobbing at the weight of it all. His ass squeezed around Kankri’s bulge and the gun, milking the troll as he fell over the edge as well.

The two rode out their orgasms, Jake going limp in exhaustion and Kankri sinking to his knees, his chest heaving. He looked down, knees in a large puddle of his own genetic material. Setting the gun to the side, Kankri gripped the side of the concupiscent platform and stood, his eyes landing on Jake, still blindfolding and handcuffed. His cock was an odd shade of red and purple, blood, wax, genetic material, and come mixed together on his torso. Bruises had begun forming from the whip and the blindfold was soaked from tears. Kankri froze, red eyes widening as he really took in the scene. With everything said and done and the euphoric high diminishing, he realized just what he had done to Jake.

“Oh my God,” he whispered, pulling the blindfold off his quadrant-mate’s face and sitting him up gently, breaking the cuffs. His own hands shook as he did so, praying Jake would forgive him. No, God, he was an absolute monster. What had he done? What if Jake didn’t actually like it? His heart began pounding in his chest as he sat back, running his hands through his thick black hair and tugging softly. “I’m so sorry, Jake. I’m so sorry.” He felt the need to repeat it over and over. How could he?

Jake’s bushy eyebrows furrowed as he straightened his glasses. “What are you talking about? That was absolutely fantastic!” he exclaimed, stretching out his wrists and sitting up slowly. He tried to mask the wince from the cuts on his chest, though it was hard to hide. “I’ve sustained worse injuries than this!” His heavily accented voice filled the room as he tried to tell Kankri it was okay. However, he’d never been in such a situation, making it hard to console the other.

Kankri’s head fell as tears filled his eyes. He hated himself for doing what he did. He had lost control and made his quadrant-mate bleed. Kankri had traveled into black territory without even asking Jake permission and then tied him up and fucked him senseless. How dare he? Even with the other claiming it was okay, he felt he was lying. How could he have liked that? The mutant was so lost in his self-deprecating thoughts, he didn’t notice Jake scoot closer, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him in close.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry now. Really, it’s okay. If I weren’t fine or if I didn’t enjoy a second of that, I wouldn’t be here right now, now would I?” Jake asked, his voice lowering and taking on a more comforting tone, much different from his usual loud demeanor.

Kankri waited a few moments, trying to push away all of the negative thoughts. He needed to take care of Jake, but felt so exhausted, which made him feel even worse. He tried to will the tears away, feeling as if he shouldn’t have been the one crying. He didn’t want to demand attention- no, the mutant did want any attention at all from Jake, especially not right then. However, Jake wasn’t willing to take no for an answer, pulling Kankri even closer and kissing at his face, horns, and neck.

“What say you we shower and then watch a few movies, Kankri? Once you’re over this, I expect a full day of pampering, though, dammit!” Jake exclaimed, smiling. He truly wasn’t angry or upset with any of the events. In fact, he wanted them to happen more often. He wanted to be put into that position more than once. Sure, it left him feeling weak, but he loved it. Dare he say, having sex with Kankri was much better than a bout of fisticuffs. “And, you know, I really wouldn’t mind doing this again. I quite enjoyed it. Especially you using my gun on me.” He shivered, just thinking about it almost made him hard again. Almost.

Kankri rolled his eyes, but smiled as well. He knew the feeling wouldn’t leave him anytime soon, but Jake’s words helped him tremendously. They didn’t leave him feeling even worse, which was what he felt he deserved. “Don’t worry Jake, you’ll get your day of pampering. But, would you really want to do this again?” he asked, surprised Jake would ask to do it again, especially after crying over it.

“Well, of course! You taking a controlling stance affected me quite a lot,” Jake responded, feeling lucky he couldn’t pop a boner. He couldn’t have imagined how painful it would’ve been, though he was sure there wasn’t a drop of come left in him. He kissed at Kankri’s wet gray cheeks before wiping the distilled tears away. “I love you, Kankri.”

Kankri managed a smile. “I’ll think about doing this again. Next time though, I really want to talk about things. We need to take things slow and we definitely need a safe word!” he paused, red tinting at his cheeks. He loved it when Jake told him he loved him. “I love you too, Jake.”

“Done and done! Now, how about that shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had a lot of fun writing this one. Kankri/Jake is definitely a rare-pair, but I feel like it worked super well for this. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
